At The Dal
by firesideteller
Summary: Lauren's had enough.  Between The Ash holding her captive, Bo finally baring her feelings, The Morrigan revealing Lauren's secrets, and Nadia continuing to lie idle in the quarantine pod in the Fae Labs, she can't play the sweet, subservient Dr. any more.


**Title:**At The Dal  
><strong>Author:<strong> firesideteller  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Lost Girl  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Bo/Lauren  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Lost Girl series is owned by Bo Series, Inc. I am only borrowing the characters and world of the show to do some storytelling for fun. No copyright infringement intended.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Lauren's had enough. Between The Ash holding her and all of his other humans captive, Bo finally baring her feelings, The Morrigan revealing Lauren's secrets, and Nadia continuing to lie idle in the quarantine pod in the Fae Labs, she can't play the sweet, subservient doctor any more.

**Note:**Post 2x07, "Fae Gone Wild." (Spoilers for the entire series so far.)

In the corner of The Dal, Bo recognizes a familiar outline. From the broad shoulders to the strong hands, the strands of hair cascading down the back of the brown leather jacket- -without the figure having to turn her head, she knows that it's Lauren.

Even if Bo weren't a succubus, she would recognize that energy anywhere. Crackling. Pulling. Its momentum calls to her, and she finds herself walking forward.

"I'll be right back," Bo calls over her shoulder to Kenzi, who has taken up residence at their usual end of the bar.

"Horse shit," Kenzi mutters, watching Bo swagger over to the corner, but she smiles. The way the Fae is stalking over to the shadowy figure across the room, she's sure she won't be seeing her best friend again for at least a while. She throws back a drink and wipes her mouth with her sleeve in approval. Being a succubus' sidekick is a tough job, but she wouldn't trade her life for anyone's.

"Hey," Bo says to Lauren, approaching the table. Reaching out, she lays her hand on the doctor's bicep.

Lauren takes in a sharp breath and looks at the hand, then up at the person it belongs to. "Bo," she says, startled.

"Surprise," Bo answers, grinning. She slides her hand down to the doctor's forearm and gives it a squeeze. Lauren's face and neck flush pink. Bo pretends not to notice. "Hi," she says again.

Lauren licks her lips. "Hey."

"What're you up to?" Bo asks, releasing her grip on Lauren's arm.

Lauren points to the pint glass in her hand and arranges it on the table next to two others and a pair of shot glasses, all empty. "Trick is keeping Lachlan's watchdog distracted in his study, so that I can have a moment to myself."

"Looks like your moment has been very productive."

"Depends how you define productive," Lauren replies with a smirk.

Bo raises an eyebrow. She's only ever seen Lauren like this once before, on their first date. Scratch that, she thinks. It was their only date.

Bo worries a little. If Lauren is drinking, there must be a reason. "Everything okay?" she wonders, resting a hand on Lauren's shoulder. She feels Lauren's muscles tense under her palm as the blonde's aura spikes. Then they relax, like the doctor has just decided something.

"It is now," Lauren says. Bo falls off balance a little bit when Lauren suddenly gets up.

Lauren can feel Bo's eyes on her as she looks around, searching for Lachlan's henchman. There's no sign of him. Thank god, Lauren thinks. Meanwhile, she spots Kenzi at the bar, holding out her glass to be refilled by the barkeep. Good. They have time.

"Come with me?" she asks quietly. Bo nods and follows.

Lauren leads Bo by the sleeve through a side room the succubus has never noticed before and down a lighted passageway. At the end of the short tunnel is a red door, which Lauren opens.

Inside is a library with scores of what appear to be ancient books, some leather-bound like the ones Trick is always producing seemingly from nowhere. On all four walls, there are shelves and ladders about Trick's size. Several supporting columns stand like sentinels in different places around the room, between which there are several tables, three overstuffed chairs, and a little couch.

"So this is where the props department keeps its extra cliché-looking books," Bo jokes. But when she turns to Lauren, she swallows her laughter in one gulp. Lauren backs Bo against a column in the middle of the room and brushes her hair away from her neck, breathing against her skin. All thoughts of joking around suddenly flee Bo's mind.

In spite of all of the empty glasses Lauren had on the table, Lauren doesn't smell like booze, Bo thinks. She smells like sandalwood and lavender soap, and Bo drinks it in.

"Two waters, and a ginger ale," Lauren elucidates, guessing Bo's question. "You don't think I have to be drunk to want you, do you?" she drawls, leaning in to kiss Bo's throat.

Bo is unsure how to respond- -not that she could, even if she had some words in mind. She knows she could be angry with Lauren for making Bo trust her again, or wondering aloud whether she was a rebound after Dyson, or not telling her about Nadia until The Morrigan did. But Lauren's tongue is circling the hollow above her collarbone and she is quite certain her voice would not work even if she tried to use it. Either way, she doesn't feel like being angry with Lauren again.

While Lauren focuses her attention on Bo's throat, Bo slips off Lauren's jacket, so she can run her hands freely over the doctor's sculpted arms through her shirtsleeves.

"Bo," Lauren whispers, rising and resting her full weight on her arms on either side of Bo's head, purposefully keeping her hips away. She tucks the succubus' brown hair behind her shoulders as she leans in to kiss Bo's ear. She licks the outside of it and breathes across it experimentally, relishing the flush that flares in her cheeks when she feels Bo shiver.

Lauren presses her chest against Bo's, and she can feel Bo's nipples pushing through the tight black shirt the succubus is wearing. They are both wearing far too many clothes, Lauren decides. But she doesn't move to change that, yet.

Bo's hands are in the back pockets of Lauren's jeans, trying to bring Lauren's hips closer, but Lauren maintains her stance. She wants Bo- -so much so that this is really getting out of hand, she thinks- -but she wants something different this time.

Lauren lifts her face so she can see Bo's eyes. In front of her is the only woman in five years who has offered to take care of _her_- -practically ordered her to release herself from her medical oath and let someone else be strong for her for a change. Lauren hadn't realized how much she wanted that from Bo until Bo offered it to her. Now she can't chase the thought away, no matter how hard she tries. Lauren needs Bo to touch _her_, to make her shudder. She needs Bo to show her that she is falling as hard for Lauren as Lauren knows she is for Bo.

Watching Lauren watch her, Bo seems to understand. She reaches up to brace her hand against Lauren's jaw and kisses the doctor- -gently at first, and then more fiercely when she feels Lauren's mouth open under hers. When Bo's tongue finds Lauren's, the blonde can't contain the moan that hums from her throat, and Bo pulls Lauren more tightly against her by her shirt collar. Bo extends her right leg, drawing Lauren's hips toward her with her hands, and flexes her thigh against the seam of Lauren's jeans. She pushes up when Lauren clenches down against her.

"Too much?" Bo asks, breaking the kiss reluctantly. She can see Lauren's face now, and she thinks she can guess the doctor's answer without having to wait for it.

She's wrong.

"Just…fuck me, Bo." Lauren guides Bo's hands to the clasp of her pants as she rumbles on in tortured affirmation. "I don't want to think about being human. Or Fae." Her voice fades to a thin stream of sound as she presses the succubus harder against her. "I don't want to think about The Ash, or The Morrigan, or how either of us wound up in this insane reality." She cranes her head, her lips ghosting over Bo's. "I just want you to fuck me."

Bo stares wide-eyed at Lauren for half a second before she can move. Lauren's plea causes something inside Bo to break free from its mooring, and instinct, charged by fragments of Bo's heart, takes over. Bo's eyes flash blue and she reverses their positions, kissing Lauren's mouth, then her neck, while Lauren fumbles with her own shoes and the fly of her jeans.

Bo gets the idea and lowers herself until she is eye level with Lauren's belt buckle. By the time she unfastens the belt, Lauren has already done the rest, and Bo maneuvers Lauren's jeans down over her hips and onto the floor. Smoothing her hands along the backs of Lauren's legs, Bo kisses the front of Lauren's underwear, and Lauren braces herself against the column behind her. The material is already done for, completely wet, and she knows it. Bo pulls it off and allows her mouth to linger where the cotton fabric had been, savouring Lauren's taste as long as the doctor can tolerate.

Lauren moans, her head falling back at feeling of Bo's lips against her, and she squares her hips, desperate for more contact. Bo curls her tongue and licks Lauren's entrance, listening for the doctor's breath to catch. It does, and Bo pushes part of the way into her before retreating, then does it again. Lauren's hands reach down to hold Bo to her, but Bo is too fast, brushing Lauren's clit with her nose before standing up to kiss her on the mouth again.

Before Lauren can protest, Bo has one finger inside her, then two, urging her on in a delicate rhythm. Lauren can taste her flavour on Bo's tongue, and the combined assault on her senses ratchets her up another notch.

Bo can feel Lauren's muscles tightening around her hand and she knows the doctor doesn't have far to go. She slips another finger inside Lauren, capturing Lauren's gasp of approval with another kiss.

As much as Bo wants to taste Lauren, she wants to hear her, too, so she pulls her mouth away and rests her forehead against the column supporting them both. Bo circles the pad of her thumb against Lauren's clit with her hand already in motion, and uses her free hand to tease one of Lauren's nipples under her bra, and Lauren starts to lose it. Bo increases the rhythm of her thrusts and kisses Lauren's cheek reverently before tilting her head at the last moment to whisper in her ear.

"Come, Lauren. For me."

Lauren holds onto Bo as the tension in her body reaches the breaking point and all of her muscles release together. She knows physiologically what is happening to her, down to the last detail, but the only fact that she cares about is that it's Bo who is wrapped around her, holding her steady as the shocks ripple through her, and it's Bo who is kissing her back to her senses until she recovers.

Bo moves her face away from Lauren's so she can see Lauren's eyes, unaware of the self-satisfied smile plastered across her features. Lauren sees it and bites back the urge to laugh.

"What is it?" Bo asks, her heart still racing. She brings her hand up to Lauren's to interlock their fingers and kiss the doctor's knuckles. But Lauren only shakes her head and brings Bo's mouth back to hers gratefully.

As Bo kisses her back, Lauren doesn't know what Bo is thinking. Lauren knows she has to go back to the table in the main room of The Dal. The Ash's lackey will be looking for her. And she has to go back to Light Fae compound, and to Nadia, who, after five years, is still lying idly in her quarantine pod. She doesn't want to be the kind of woman who sneaks off for a quickie in the back room of the bar. She doesn't want to be imprisoned in a world in which she is little more than a scientist-for-hire or, worse yet, a slave.

She tells herself that her urge to bring Bo here wasn't about sneaking satisfaction. It was about Bo. Because with Bo, everything feels real. And right.

Lauren feels Bo wrap her arms more tightly around her, trying to warm her as her body cools down. Lauren would stay in these arms for a lifetime if she could. And she realizes, for the first time, that she wants to.


End file.
